My Special Girl
by xxHeadInTheStarsxx
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper searched everywhere in Hollywood for that perfect girl for him. What he didn't know was that she was standing right before his eyes all along. SonnyChadOC one-shot


My Special Girl

**Tawni**

People from Hollywood who's in the business date all the time. Whether they deny it or not, they date here and there. I happen to be in Hollywood. I'm in the business. _Obviously_ I would have found the perfect girl to go out with. The kind of girl that would bring both good press to my 'bad boy' reputation and make me happy, as in I actually want to be with her.

But sadly, my search has been going nowhere. I'm a sixteen-year-old heartthrob, and I'm actually _single._ It's so sad that I don't think I could stand myself. I mean – I can't be single! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for God's sake! Each day I get reminded how I don't have a girl to hold hands with, a girl to wrap my arms around protectively, a girl to embrace warmly, a girl to kiss…but more importantly a girl who could stop the media from talking smack about me.

So I stoop down so low and picked the last girl I though I would ever pick. Tawni Hart. I have no idea how, why, when, or where, but I asked her out. At first she seemed confused, flattered, but still confused. Then she said yes (to both our surprise), and now I'm picking her up on our date tonight at seven.

Going out with Tawni made sense, I guess. We're both loved and adored by teens all around the world, we're both conceited (just in different ways), and we both love the good attention. I could probably ignore the fact that our shows are rivals, the fact that she's from _So Random!,_ or how we have absolutely nothing in common. Hey, maybe she could be that special girl for me.

I sat here, in my regular uniform from _Mackenzie Falls_ at the cafeteria, waiting for it to be seven already. I checked my watch and frowned to see that it's only one in the afternoon. I looked down at the table, absolutely bored to death. Suddenly, a person pulls out a chair in front of me, giving me a small smile.

"Hey, Chad." Sonny said.

"Hey," I replied before spacing off again. She looked down, not knowing what to say next. This was odd. Usually Sonny would know exactly what to talk about and would _never_ stop talking about it unless you beg her to shut up. "You, umm, need to tell me something?" I asked. Sonny looked up at me, staring straight into my eyes.

Hmm…she had pretty eyes.

"No, I just, um, wanted to, you know, sit." She stuttered. I didn't believe her. First of all, the stuttering pretty much gave it away (seriously, if she was a real actor then she would of acted her way out instead of giving me some stupid lie), and secondly, her eyes said a different thing. They looked confused and almost hurt. I didn't ask her about that though. I mean, why would I care?

"Well then, go ahead and sit. I need to get ready for my date tonight." I said with a smug smirk on my lips.

"You do realize that your date is in six hours, Chad." Sonny said, her bright and perky mood showing up again.

"Pfft, I know." I said, fixing my jacket and playing it cool. Sonny laughed a little.

"Okay then." She said, not bothering to argue with me and just played along. I smiled at her.

"I'll catch you later, Sonny." I said before winking at her and walking away. As I left the cafeteria, I heard her sigh of discontent. I almost stopped. I wanted to turn around, see what was wrong with her now. But I didn't. I continued walking over to stage two to get ready for my date with Tawni.

--

"Wow, Chad, this place is really amazing." Tawni said in awe as we walked into the pricy restaurant, hand-in-hand. She actually looked impressed, which boosted my ego I must say. I knew I had to not be full of myself tonight though. Even as self-absorbed Tawni is, she hates people who are just like her.

"I'm glad you like it." I said, giving her my charm, acting _nice_. Tawni giggled and smiled at me. We walked over to our table, which was located in a quiet and private area. I pulled out her chair for her so that she could sit down. She smiled up at me before sitting down. "So, what looks good to eat?" I asked, picking up the menu. She picked it up as well, scanning it over. She shrugged and continued searching.

On our date, she learned a lot about me. I thought that she would be the one blabbering about how pretty she was, but surprisingly it was me who was going on nonstop while she was listening. But each word I said, it was like her mood was dying. She wasn't giving me an annoyed impression, but not a caring one either. Nevertheless, I was enjoying our date. Tawni wasn't that aggravating as I thought she would be. Sure she was giggly and cared about how beautiful she was way too much, but she could be really interesting to talk to.

But I noticed something different as the date kept on going on. When I asked her out she was confused but flattered. When we are on our date she looked giddy. And as our date is ending, she looks guilty. Why would she look guilty? "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, noticing her unhappy look on her face.

"What? Yeah, I am. I'm just…err…zoning out I guess." She laughed. I laughed along with her. Tawni looked at the time from her cell phone and stood up. "Oh, my parents want me home by ten, Chad." She said. I nodded my head, understanding. I paid the bill and then escorted her out of the restaurant.

We walked out hand-in-had, smiling at the paparazzi. It took almost forever to get back to the limo with that many sleazes taking pictures at us. I think Brad and Angelina were having their dinner in there too.

--

I walked into the cafeteria to find Sonny, looking so down. I almost froze. Sonny never looks sad. She's always happy, bright, and full of sunshine and rainbows. That's why her nickname is 'Sonny' anyways. I never even knew that it was possible for her to be sad. I felt curious and sat in front of her at the same table we had our awkward discussion just a week ago.

"Hey, Sonny." I said, smiling at her.

"Hey," she replied back, not even looking up at me. I saw what she had in her hands. It was a tabloid with me and Tawni kissing at the front picture. I rolled my eyes and snatched the tabloid from her hands.

"What a bunch of losers. They can't even leave two people alone." I said, shaking my head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny tugging on her hair, squirming a little in her seat, and looking so, so devastated. I stared at her, not knowing what this weird feeling was. I felt like my insides were being twisted and that my conscience wouldn't leave me alone. I blinked then looked back at the tabloid. "We were just kissing-"

"I'll see you later, Chad." Sonny mumbled, cutting me off. She was still not meeting her eyes with mine. I watched her go wordlessly. I touched my stomach, feeling that stupid and annoying feeling at the pit of my stomach. _What the heck is this?!_ All I really did know though was that I wanted it to go away.

I grabbed my cell phone and began to text.

**Meet me at my dressing room in ten minutes.**

--

She was there like I expected. Tawni took a seat in front me in the comfy arm chair while I sat in my brown leather chair, facing her. "We need to talk." We said in unison. We then shut our mouths, waiting for the other to speak up first. I gestured her to start talking. Tawni sighed and looked down.

"Chad, don't you ever think that there's someone special out there for you? Someone just dying for you to acknowledge them, someone who actually loves you?" Tawni asked. I blinked at her. I guess talking to her too much gives her the ability to read my mind. That's exactly how I feel….but where is she going with this?

"Of course, but what are you saying?" I asked, giving her a strange look.

"I'm saying that…I don't think I'm that girl. That there's another girl who really cares for you, who memorizes you from top to bottom, who loves you so much that it could get really annoying." I gave Tawni another confused look. She was breaking up with me but in the weirdest way.

"So do you know this girl?" I asked, trying to add humor into this awkward situation. Yeah, I said _humor._ Chad Dylan Cooper was getting dumped. I think I need some comedy stretched into this.

Tawni took it the wrong way though. Her eyes looked around the room, not staring at me, and she started twirling her hair nervously. "Not the point. But what I'm really trying to say is that if you just open your eyes…she's right there." I didn't understand her, but I just played along with it. After dating Tawni Hart for a week, I learned that you didn't need to understand her, but to just go along with whatever the heck she talked about. "Bye, Chad." She said, giving me one last kiss before she walked out of that door and out of my life.

I touched my stomach. That weird feeling disappeared.

**Portlyn**

Things spread fast in Hollywood – but I already knew that. The next day everyone, as in _everyone_, found out that Tawni and I broke up. We acted as if it was no big deal. She didn't make a scene about how much of a jerk I was, and I didn't rant on about how much of a diva she was. It was like nothing even happened with us.

Again I walked into the cafeteria. I smiled to see Sonny acting happy as usual. She was also clinging next to Tawni, giving her hugs and laughing with her. Tawni looked happy as well. I smiled at Sonny before sitting down at my regular table with the rest of the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_. I just kept on staring at Sonny, smiling at her. Thank God that she hasn't noticed me gawking at her yet. She might have thought that I was some creepy stalker.

"Chad," a familiar voice asked. I turned to see Portlyn smiling at me. "Are you still not over your ex yet?" she asked, sounding so innocent but so devious all at once. I stared at her, bored already. (Tawni rubbed a little off of me.)

"And why would you want to know?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe because I cared about you?" she asked, still looking innocent and devious. Like what Tawni said, there was a girl right there who cared about me. Portlyn cares about me. Hey, maybe she's that special girl for me. I raised an eyebrow before we started flirting over the top.

I never really thought that Portlyn could be the next girl for me to date. (Yes, I asked her out somewhere in between all that high flirtation.) She was always such an airhead, an idiot, a completely brainless sixteen-year-old girl who only knew how to act. But she cared about me, and that was a sign that she had a crush on me. I always knew she liked me (who hasn't?), but before I didn't care. She was pretty, okay, but what else? If she at least had a brain then maybe I would have asked her out before.

I was glad to hear her eagerly say yes. I knew that our ratings on the show would increase even more since Portlyn played my love interest in _Mackenzie Falls_. Plus, I didn't wanted to be single again. Having Portlyn as my next girlfriend would not only raise the amount of views but replace that lonely feeling again. Everyone wins.

--

Oh, my god. I was actually making out with Portlyn. Sure, we've done this hundreds of times. I mean, we kiss, we make out, we hug, we touch, and we even do beyond all of that on _Mackenzie Falls._ But right now, it just doesn't feel right. Well, first of all, we're still in the cafeteria, almost falling off of our chairs in the middle of the afternoon. (Thank God that there was nobody here at the moment.) Then there's that strange wrong feeling.

I was used to the people hovering around us, hanging the microphones on top of us, the cameras all over the place, making sure to get the best footage, and the director who was supposed to yell cut by now. Maybe making out with Portlyn wasn't right... Nah, it's right. I guess I'm just too used to on-screen kisses with her that it just feels different.

I heard a gasp. I pushed Portlyn off of me to see Sonny, staring at us shocked as ever. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just left my keys on the table…" she said, her voice trailing off. Sonny quickly walked over to the table where she sat during lunch and grabbed the set of keys that were laying there. She then sprinted out of the cafeteria like there she was being chased. I thought I saw her eyes watering.

"Well she definitely ruined the moment." Portlyn said, rolling her eyes. I glared at her.

"She left her keys in the room. It's not her fault that we just be happening to be making out where anybody could walk in the room." I said, standing up on my chair. Portlyn gave me a weird look before following me out of the cafeteria.

"Why are you standing up for her?" she asked, more like demanded. I just kept on walking, my pace quickening. Why _did _I stand up for her? Then I realized that that stupid twisty feeling in my stomach came back. The way Sonny looked like she was crying… "Chad!" Portlyn yelled in my ears. I jumped, covering them instantly.

"What?!" I yelled back, annoyed that she almost made me deaf. She didn't bother yelling at me now. She just stomped away, back into her dressing room, steamed up. I rolled my eyes and turned to a new direction towards stage three. I stopped in front of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I was about to knock on the door until I heard sobs.

"Don't worry. It'll be…fine…" I heard Tawni said. Who was crying? I immediately turned and ran back to stage two as I felt that feeling inside of my stomach increased painfully. I wanted to escape that feeling, make it go away. I did it last time…how am I supposed to do it again?

--

On my date with Portlyn, we acted as if we didn't scream our heads off at each other back at the studio. The paparazzi practically went wild when they saw my arm around Portlyn's shoulders, and they almost went berserk when they snatched pictures of us kissing. I've dated her for two days and it's like we're the new power couple.

As much as I love all of that attention, I felt like something wasn't right, just the way I felt when I was making out with Portlyn in the cafeteria. I felt like my hand died when I touched her, like my lips burned when I kiss her, like I was lying to not only her but to myself by saying that I wanted to be with her too, that I also cared for her.

Even if Portlyn is dumber than cheese, she realized my sad look. "What's wrong?" she asked, though she sounded unsympathetic. I sighed and shook my head, mentally telling her that there was nothing wrong with me. Portlyn gave me a look. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" she asked, sounding angry.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You know who I'm talking about!" I just simply stared at her, not understanding a single word that came out of her mouth. Portlyn sighed of frustration. "Fine, go ahead and dream mindlessly about her!" she yelled, sending bad attention towards us. People in the restaurant began to stare at us while the paparazzi outside was trying to get in.

"Portlyn, I have no idea who you're talking about." I said honestly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "God, you're such a whiny chick." I said, shaking my head.

"Stop acting like you don't know! Chad, you're so in love with her that you don't even know it! The way you care for her, the way that you act nice to her and _only_ her, the way that you show your real side to her and to nobody else!" Portlyn dumped her drink on my head and walked away. I heard her screaming at the paparazzi outside as I cleaned myself off.

Who the heck was she talking about?

**Hannah**

America considers me not only as 'Hollywood's bad boy' but 'Hollywood's player'. I bounced off of Portly in hours…two hours to be exact. But who cares? She screamed at me, embarrassed me, and dumped her drink on my _hair_! Plus, she's been my girlfriend fore barely forty-eight hours. Our 'thing' we had was barely a relationship. Just kissing and yelling.

So my next girlfriend is Hannah Montana. I was more shocked to hear her say yes when I asked her out. She's an idol to little kids around the world and does charity and other good works like that. I could tell that she's doing this for the media as well. I could see it now, the headlines yelling 'Hannah Montana Fixed Chad Dylan Cooper's Bad Boy Act!'

Though, she was flirty and sweet. Hey, maybe she could be that special girl for me. But honestly, I found her boring.

I sat in my usual seat in the cafeteria eating frozen yogurt. I looked up to see Sonny sitting on the edge of the table, giving me a weak smile. "So I see that you've moved onto popstars?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Really quickly might I add." she giggled, throwing down a tabloid with me and Hannah on the front. I smirked up at her before shaking my head.

"Hannah is really cool." I said, eating a scoop of froze yogurt. Sonny nodded her head before stealing my spoon and taking a bite of my food.

"Well as long as you're happy, Chad." She said, smiling at me before sticking that spoon back into my bowl and walking off. My stomach twisted _again_. I groaned and touched it, wondering why the heck I am feeling this again. I need to see a doctor about this.

--

Hannah is officially the longest girlfriend I've ever had. Plus, all of the press is leaving me alone. To make things better, Hannah's kisses and make out sessions are way better than Portlyn's. She's changed me though…somewhat. To be honest, I'm still an egoistical jerk (yeah, I admit it), but Hannah's teaching me how to be nicer. I think that I could never change though, so instead I just act nice in front of her while I expose my real side when she's not around.

"So how was your day?" I asked as we sat under a tree. Hannah shrugged and looked down. I noticed something wrong already. She had that same expression Tawni had when she broke up with me back at my dressing room. Oh, god. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Chad…I don't get you." She said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hannah sighed and turned so that she was completely facing me.

"I mean…I can't handle you. You're a great guy, but…you're a jerk." If I had a nickel for every time I heard that I would have been a billionaire by now. Hannah frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that mean." I still didn't say anything. "It's just…you need a girl who could tolerate you, someone who's used to you being conceited, heartless, and an egomaniac." That hurt more that I thought.

What girl out there is like that?

"Okay…I guess…this is…umm…goodbye." I said, not looking at her. Hannah sighed. She hugged me one last time before giving me a kiss on my head and walking away. I groaned and leaned on the tree behind me, wanting to rip it up in shreds.

**Mikayla**

Tawni, Portlyn, and Hannah were all wrong choices. I get that. The problem was that they were too different from me. I needed a girl who understood me, like what Hannah said. I needed someone who was exactly like me. Mikayla would do. She was the bad girl popstar. The one who blew up on people when she didn't get what she wanted, the one who snapped at people for no good reason, the one who thought that she was better than everyone else. Hey, maybe she's that special girl for me. The media called us the perfect couple. For once, I agreed with them. We were prefect for each other, practically made for one another.

Though, Mikayla had strict rules. We can't hold hands, kiss, hug, basically _touch_ in public. She wasn't clingy, but that was bad in a way. She barely talks to me, and sometimes would forget that we were even dating. Bu worst of all, she compares herself to _me_ a lot, saying how singing is better than acting. Definitely not true! Acting owns singing! We're too alike…it's disgusting.

As I thought about her stupid rules, I didn't realize that I was slumping in the cafeteria, watching my chicken lose its heat. Sonny sat on the armrest of my chair, ripping off a piece of my chicken and eating it. I glared at her. "Do you mind?" I asked, pushing my plate away so she couldn't get another bite. Sonny stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry, I just really needed to annoy you. I haven't talk to you in a while." I frowned, realizing that too. Sonny and I have been really distant from each other lately. We haven't even talked since I dated Hannah – which was a really long time compared to us.

"Oh, so you missed me?" I asked with a playful smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes and smacked me in the head with the tabloid in her hands.

"Don't get your hopes up, Chad." She said. She opened up the tabloid and looked at the front page unemotionally. "So you're dating another popstar again?" she asked. I nodded my head, finally eating a bite out of my chicken.

"Yeah, she's Mikayla. She's…definitely…something." I said. Sonny snorted.

"You two are meant to be. You both are conceited jerks who cares nothing except for themselves." She said. I pushed her off the seat. Sonny laughed as she stumbled away. "You have to admit it, Chad. You two are so much alike…you guys are perfect." She said, smiling at me. Her smile didn't fool me though. Her voice didn't sound cheery. She sounded devastated. Sonny threw the tabloid into the recycling bin before walking away. And that stupid feeling in my stomach has returned.

--

We're on our fifth date. It's a simple walk in the park since Mikayla is now on some stupid diet that she can't eat anything or something like that. We had a silence in between us, not really caring who was first to speak up. Anyways, I didn't mind the silence between us. We always argue who is better when we start talking.

"So, Chad," Mikayla said, taking a step so that she was in front of me. Oh, god. I've been in this position so many times that I knew what was going to happen next. "It's not that I don't like you, I really do." She said, sounding the nicest that I've ever heard her. "It's just that…we're too the same."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, shocked. Is she seriously going to break up with me because we're too alike?! That's stupid and unexplainably unreasonable in every way possible!

Mikayla sighed. "Look, if you mix fire with fire, you just end up getting smoke. We have too many things in common, Chad, meaning that we get on each other's nerves easily. Don't act your way out of this and say that I don't annoy you." I closed my mouth. She has a point there.

"I still can't believe you're breaking up with me because we're too alike." I said with an eye roll.

"Hey," Mikayla said, touching my arm, "I'm pretty sure that your right girl is someone who balances you out perfectly. Someone's who is the opposite of you. You and she would be the perfect couple." She said. I sighed and nodded my head. "I guess…I'll see you around, Chad." Were her last words before I saw her walk away.

Well then...this sucks.

**?**

I stabbed my ice cream, frustrated. Why couldn't I just get a girl? Why do they all have to break up with me, why do they all leave me off with those stupid fortune cookie things about the next girl?! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! "Ah!" I yelled, almost breaking the bowl from jabbing my spoon into it too much.

"Wow, someone is angry." I heard someone laugh. I turned to see Sonny. She made her way and sat next to me at the table. I snuck a peak and looked at her hands. I was surprised to see that they were completely empty. Huh, usually she had some stupid tabloid in her hands. Then I snapped back into my anger mode.

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Sonny." I said, almost dangerously. Sonny put her hands up in defense.

"Neither am I, Chad. I just wanted to say…sorry." She said. I stopped killing my ice cream and looked at her confusedly. "I'm sorry that those girls broke your heart. You deserve better. You know, like someone who cares for you, understands you, tolerates you, and knows you." She said. I blinked at her. Then I started hearing familiar voices in my head.

"_Chad, don't you ever think that there's someone special out there for you? Someone just dying for you to acknowledge them, someone who actually loves you?"_

"_Stop acting like you don't know! Chad, you're so in love with her that you don't even know it! The way you care for her, the way that you act nice to her and only her, the way that you show your real side to her and to nobody else!"_

"_It's just…you need a girl who could tolerate you, someone who's used to you being conceited, heartless, and an egomaniac."_

"_I'm pretty sure that your right girl is someone who balances you out perfectly. Someone's who is the opposite of you. You and she would be the perfect couple."_

It's her.

"Sonny…do you care about me?" I asked. Sonny stared at me and began to blush.

"In some weird way, I guess I do." She laughed. I touched her hand, holding them tightly. She looked fazed as I leaned closer into her.

Where was I all this time? I was searching all around Hollywood for that special girl…and she's been here all this time. Even Tawni hinted me about it! I just needed to open my eyes, and she would be right here. Sonny Monroe is right here. Sonny Monroe is the girl who actually cares for me, I'm so in love with her that I just realized it, she's used to me being the self-centered person I am and can actually live with it, she perfectly balances me out by us being opposites.

She's _is_ my special girl.

I kissed her lips tenderly and deeply. Sonny was shocked, but she didn't pull away. Everlasting seconds later, I slowly but unwantedly pulled away, reminiscing what just happened. "Would you go out with me?" I asked dumbly. Sonny giggled as she covered her mouth, flattered. I smiled at her.

"I would love to." She said. She sighed, like her long wait was over.

I finally found that girl to hold hands with, a girl to wrap my arms around protectively, a girl to embrace warmly, a girl to kiss. I don't care about the media now because I know that Sonny is way more important than that.

--

My chin was resting on Sonny's head while my arms were holding her around her waist. She leaned against my chest as we watched the beautiful California sunset. Sonny looked up at me and smiled. "This is really nice." she whispered, holding onto my hands. I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered back. She turned around to face me, her cute smile still on her face. But my smile wore off. She was in front of me, looking unexpected. Oh, god. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Sonny blinked at me, looking unemotional. "Aw, come on! We've dated for a year and half and now you're gonna-" Sonny began to laugh her head off. I glared at her. "What?" I demanded.

"You honestly think that I'm going to break up with you?" she said as she continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's been done before." Sonny wrapped her arms around my neck, straddling me.

"I love you way too much to break up with you." she said, running her fingers through my hair. I smirked, feeling conceited and self-absorbed again.

"Well...I am Chad Dylan Cooper." I said. Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes. I shut her laughter up by kissing her lips. We felt bursts of flashes attacking us, knowing that it was the annoying paparazzi. I ignored them though. I'm too busy kissing my girlfriend.

Though, I did have a feeling that we're going to make tomorrow's headlines tomorrow.

**A/N: So here's my first attempt at a Sonny With a Chance fic! This is just a once chapter thingy - just letting you know so you don't have to waste your time by clicking on the story alert button. lol. Please review and tell me what you think about this story! The ending was pretty random though. I just needed an example thing for what Sonny and Chad's relationship looks like. **


End file.
